Ni un Momento
by Genki The Dragon Knigth
Summary: Advertencia Yaoi-Lemon sorry pero esto es libre expresion o no? Ren-Horo


Ni un momento  
  
Este Fanfic es un Yaoi y Lemon así que se los advierto léanlo bajo su propio riesgo!  
  
La tarde empezaba a caer, trayendo con ella la calidez de esa luz naranja que bañaba el parque, ahí se encontraban solamente dos muchachos que descansaban tranquilamente, estos se llamaban Ren y Horo Horo, ambos eran shamanes poderosos aunque no totalmente experimentados, Horo Horo lentamente se fue acercando hacia el árbol donde se encontraba Ren...  
  
-Que haces aquí?  
  
-No puedo siquiera hablar contigo Ren?  
  
-Me estoy tratando de concentrar!  
  
-Gomende (Disculpa), Te puedo Ayudar?  
  
-Claro que no tu no sirves para nada Hoto Hoto...-Dijo este con voz Burlona  
  
-No me llames así!  
  
-Por que no Hoto Hoto?  
  
-Baka...-Horo Horo Comenzó a Molestarse con él, pero en el fondo, sabia que le seria imposible responderle, algo en su interior se lo impedía  
  
-A veces eres patético...-Dijo Ren con un tono decisivo a este tiempo Horo Horo Abrió aun más sus ojos, estaba sorprendido por lo que este le había dicho  
  
-Doushte?...(Por que?)-Dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza y presionaba ambos puños, Ren se sorprendió bastante e intento buscar el rostro encubierto por aquel pelo azulado- Doushte tienes que tratarme siempre así?, Doushte siempre me tratas de humillar cuando lo único que quiero es ayudarte?-En ese momento las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas  
  
-Horo...  
  
-Acaso no lo vez?, No te das cuenta de que...-En ese momento la Presión fue demasiada y sintió que no podría soportarla por mas tiempo así que salió corriendo  
  
-Horo Horo!!!, Espera!!!- Dijo mientras lo veía correr mientras extendía su mano como tratando de alcanzarlo  
  
El sol empezó a desvanecerse produciendo ese color púrpura característico de la quietud de la noche...  
  
Ren no sabia que hacer, se sentía bastante culpable por haber hecho sufrir a Horo Horo de esa manera, Por otro lado se sentía muy confundido: Que habria tratado de decirle, Por que solo con el sentía tal sentimiento, ya que rara vez sentía real culpa hacia sus acciones con otras personas, Entonces por que solo él despertaba ese tipo de sentimientos, y más aun que era ese dolor que sentía en su pecho?, ese calor que lo quemaba desde adentro? Tenia que conocer la respuesta...  
  
En ese momento fue hacia la pensión pero al parecer no había nadie, entro en todas las habitaciones y a cada cuarto buscando a Horo Horo pero no lo pudo hallar así que decidió subir a la azotea, ahí se encontraba él mirando hacia el horizonte las luces de las casas a lo lejos y de las estrellas en el cielo, Aun se le divisaban unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro y al parecer estaba muy distraído ya que no noto la presencia de Ren hasta que este se encontraba sentado a su lado...  
  
-Gomendasai (Lo siento Mucho), No debí de haber sido tan Dramático hace un rato...-Entonces Ren tomo su Rostro entre sus manos hizo que volteara su mirada hacia él y se vieron frente a frente, delicadamente Ren movió su pulgar hacia el ojo de Horo Horo y con una ternura indescriptible limpio las lagrimas que aun tenia en sus ojos, Este se sonrojo y en su interior sintió una gran Felicidad  
  
-Yo soy el que debe disculparse-En ese momento Tomo a Horo Horo de las manos y lo jalo hacia él para después abrazarlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos- No debí haberte hecho llorar Gomendasai Bokumazeta (Lo siento Mucho Todo Fue mi Culpa), no sabes que tanto me arrepiento de haberle hecho ese daño a la persona que más quiero en este mundo...  
  
-Que?...  
  
Los ojos de Horo Horo Mostraban claramente lo sorprendido que estaba, su palpitación era cada vez mas fuerte e igualmente podía sentirla de Ren que cada vez latía mas y más aceleradamente, su rostro se sonrojo y lo único que atino a hacer fue ver el rostro de Ren, sus tiernos ojos color Miel y su pelo Violáceo y entonces le dio un Beso, tan tierno como nunca se imagino que podría algún día dar..., En ese momento se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por el era Amor, un Amor Sincero y total hacia Ren, El cual Correspondió su beso con otro y así continuaron hasta que sus cuerpos exigieron algo de aire y se separaron.  
  
Fueron entonces al cuarto de Ren donde la única iluminación que había era la luz de las Estrellas y de la luna, había dentro algunas velas pero no se tomaron siquiera la molestia de prenderlas...  
  
Ren se acerco a el y lentamente le quito a Horo Horo la Cinta que tenia en su cabeza, mientras que este Lo miraba con una gran ternura, Ambos se dieron un Beso De nuevo tan apasionado que terminaron en la cama de Ren, Horo Horo Boca Arriba y Ren Sobre el.  
  
Ren lentamente le quito la camiseta que Horo Horo Tenia puesta y este comenzó a Desabrochar su Camiseta ambos terminaron sin ropa que cubriese sus pechos, se quitaron después sus Guantes y defensas y por ultimo sus zapatos, quedando casi totalmente desnudos con excepción de los pantalones de Ren y los Shorts de Horo Horo, se abrazaron de nuevo y Horo Horo Tomo entre sus dedos el pelo de su enamorado...  
  
-Déjame Reparar mi error Horo...  
  
En ese instante comenzó a Desabrochar el Short de su amigo y al final lo desprendió del mismo, Horo Horo lanzo un pequeño quejido y entonces despojo a Ren de su pantalones que ya estaba un poco debajo de sus caderas....  
  
Ambos se encontraban ahí desnudos, y aunque ambos eran hombres lo que más importaba en ese momento era su amor y su entrega, fuera de ellos nada ahí existía, nada mas les importaba...  
  
-Ren...  
  
-Shuu... déjame enseñarte que tan gentil puedo ser...  
  
Ren lentamente introdujo su miembro dentro de su amante el cual gimió, no por dolor si no por la gratificante sensación de ser uno con la persona que más amaba, al mismo tiempo se sonrojo aun más, Ren por su parte se quedo inmóvil por un tiempo esperando a que el cuerpo de Horo se acostumbrase a la invasión hacia su cuerpo, lentamente se acostó sobre el cuerpo de Horo descansando un poco sobre su pecho entonces tomo las manos de este y lentamente empezó a moverse dentro de el teniendo mucho cuidado de no provocarle a Horo dolor alguno, sus cuerpos empezaron a sudar lentamente por la excitación que aquello provocaba ambos jadeaban un poco por el placer producido, al principio la invasión fue lentamente pero cada vez se hacia mas y mas rápido el movimiento, Horo cerraba su piernas alrededor de las caderas de Ren como para mantenerlo mas cerca de el al tiempo que sus manos se separaron de las de el y lo Abrazo tiernamente. Ren veía con cierta ternura como Horo tenia sus ojos entrecerrados por el placer que aquellos le producía, le excitaba su olor y la manera en que este gemía en cada transgresión a su cuerpo, entonces Ren se le acerco y le dio un beso tan cálido y apasionado que superaba cualquier otra cosa sentida hasta entonces, entonces ambos sintieron como en su interior cada nervio se agitaba incontroladamente casi al unísono en ambos cuerpos entonces Ren acelero su ritmo y lo mismo Horo quien movía sus caderas casi al ritmo de su enamorado Entonces se produjo el Orgasmo ambos gritaron con una gran fuerza que se debió haber escuchado en todo el lugar, las velas que habían permanecido estáticas de repente se encendieron al mismo tiempo que el grito producido, ambos estaban cansados y se miraban el uno al otro a la luz de las velas estaban cansados así que Ren quedo sobre el cuerpo de Horo y Durmieron tranquilamente....  
  
A la mañana siguiente bajaron ambos hacia el comedor donde estaban todos, algo nerviosos de que alguien los hubiese escuchado anoche....  
  
-Ohaio Gozaemas (Muy Buenos Días) a todos!-Dijo Horo Horo algo nervioso por la reacción que se pudiese ocasionar  
  
-Ohaio Horo y Ren-Dijo Yoh  
  
-Adónde estuvieron ayer?- Dijo Ren  
  
-Nos dejaron plantados recuerdan?- dijo Anna muy molesta- Ayer íbamos a ver una película todos juntos pero nunca se presentaron!  
  
-A eso lo explica-Dijo Ren quien recordó que después de estar en el parque se suponía debían reunirse con ellos  
  
-Oye Horo Horo ayer cuando llegamos revise tu habitación y no estabas, llegaste muy tarde verdad?  
  
-Si tuve que hacer algunas cosas-Respondió este algo nervioso  
  
Lentamente se Acerco Ren hasta Horo Horo y le dijo al Oído:  
  
-Té Amo...  
  
Amor y Paz A todos espero que no se molesten por lo que hice pero es que estaba algo "Inspirado" ese día espero sus comentarios ok? Dokonimo Tomaranai!!! 


End file.
